Why
by utahgirl91
Summary: We have all had this same question. It's just one simple word, yet it can be very complicated. Why?


Lauren isn't the type of girl that gets called beautiful, or hot. She is on the wrestling team and AV club. So, who would even notice her? She has come to terms with this. She didn't care what people

(boys) thought of her, she was just going to be herself. And if they don't like that, well screw them. Her plan was going perfectly until she saved Noah Puckerman from a Port a potty. Yes, the Noah

Puckerman. The guy that all the girls want. That day he begged her to join the Glee club, and in return she'd get 7 min in heaven. But to be quite honest with you, she never really did get her 7 min.

She could care less. She gets to hear Puck sing everyday. And that she is perfectly content with.

Every since that day she had saved him, he has been at her locker before school, and after school. She has no idea why. He can every girl in the school, if he wants to, but instead he stands their waiting for her.

It's Monday. Lauren enters the school feeling a little frustrated with herself. Seeing as it was her turn to sing today at Glee and she still hasn't come up with anything. She didn't even realize that Puck

was standing at her locker when she started to open it. "Hey babe." He said, she is trying not to blush. Her hands are getting sweaty, and her heart is racing. Which she is carefully ignoring it. She was

thinking in her head, when she didn't even mean to say her question out loud. "Why?" She said looking at Puck. He looked at her a little confused. "Why what?" She realized what she said quickly

slammed her locker and started to walk away. When Puck got a hold of her shoulder. "What's up? Tell me, I know something is bothering you." She shook her head and continue walking. Seeing as she

was 3 times his size he was easy to shrug off.

Puck was still confused at the question she had asked him this morning. Why what? He still couldn't figure it out. During football practice he was trying to figure it out. Coach Beastie had let them finish

early today, for that he is thankful for. He decided to make his way to the wrestling room. Seeing Lauren, beating the crap of some guy. He smiled. They realized they were being watched, and she

suddenly turned around and saw Puck standing in the door way of the gym. "It's a closed practice!" Their coach yelled. So, Puck just waited out in the hallway. Still trying to figure out what her question

meant. Suddenly the light bulb went off. He knew why she asked him that. How can he be so stupid. He knew the answer. Finally he saw the guys come out of the boys locker room. "She should be

coming out soon." One of the guys said. "If you hurt her, all of us well come and find you." They all have each others backs, including Lauren's. "I have no intentions too." Puck said with his arms up.

The team walked away.

What felt like an eternity, she came out. "Why, are you always following me?" Lauren said. Puck was in aww. She looked so cute. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, she was wearing jeans and a

nice t shirt. He wanted to so badly kiss her. He started too when she stepped back. "No." She said firmly and walked away, but she was pulled back by Puck taking a hold of her hand. Her heart stopped.

She couldn't move. "You asked me earlier, why?" Puck said turning Lauren around. Lauren started to open up her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "Let me finish. The reason, Your beautiful Lauren

Zizes. I love how you are so confident in yourself, and the fact that you don't care what other people think about you. You are nice to everyone you come in contact with. You have plenty of friends who

stick up for who you are. You are-" Lauren started to intervene. "Stop pretending. Stop telling these lies. I see myself in the mirror. I know how I look. So please just stop." Lauren said and she started

to run towards her car. Leaving Noah Puckerman standing in the middle of the hallway alone.

Lauren made a quick detour. She didn't want to be home just yet. So, she went and did some kick boxing to let out some of her anger. By the time she got home it was late. She pulled up, noticing that

there was a red truck in the driveway. She immediatly knew who that truck belonged to. Their he was, sitting on the porch waiting for her. She slowly, got out of her truck and said. "I thought I told

you no?" Lauren said walking towards him. "You did. But I had one more thing to do before you pushed me away." Lauren looked at him confused. "And what is that?" Puck just smiled. He leaned down

and kissed her. This kiss was supposed to show that they are meant to be together, and that the feelings he has for her will never go away. Lauren was about to push him away when she fell into the

kiss, her knees felt like they were going to drop. So she held onto him. They pulled apart for air and he said. "Stop running." Lauren looked away ashamed then said. "Don't hurt me." She said with a

tear rolling down her cheek. He quickly wiped it away and smiled. "Never." And he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.


End file.
